Raven's Haunt Sequel to Everybody?
by ilikehats2
Summary: Sequel of NKcandyGirls EveryBody It's a year since that day, and Raven's Ghost comes to Haunt everyone, Robin Star BB Cy and Terra...She's Mad but her Revenge will be Sweet!
1. Pronolouge

Disclaimer:I was given Permission to Do this so Please Ask NKCandyGirl before you do this with one of Her Stories...HER STORIES ROCK!

Everything was mostly normal in the Tower. It had been 12 Months since that terrible Day Exactly.

They were all fighting Slade, when he set a bomb off and while they all thought everyone got out before the building collapsed, Raven didnt. In all fairness some say it was her fault she chose not to heal herself but it wasnt. Beastboy loved her and saved Terra's life, no one knew she was in there till the last minute and they were all cheering before Robin said something. They all grieved in different ranges, hardly or not as hard but Raven's spirit was unsettled. It was furious and angry and upset. It didnt want to rest in peace yet. She had something to do first. Something to finish...

So they all sat in the Common Room that late afternoon while a spirit wandered the halls towards her room, it was empty of her books and her things, only the dark paint remained and the carpet. Everything was gone. The Titans removed her things and even worse they had broken her most prized rule she held both alive and dead...You Never go in Raven's Room.

_'So its Empty'_She thought_'Soon, this Tower will be Empty...Of A green Goofball, of an annoying Blonde Geomancer, of a too perky Alien, of a Car Obsessed Robot, and finally the Slade Obsessed Leader'_

She grinned evilly to herself as she walked down the halls for a few minutes outside her room and then vanished. The others headed to their rooms for well deserved rest. It upset Raven, they did not grieve anymore, they did not care and they didnt both to show any remorse fake or real. It angered her and she watched as the Green Teen left last holding something in his hands. A velvet box...A velvet BOX!

_'I seek Revenge...TONIGHT'_


	2. StarFire

Disclaimer:I was given Permission to Do this so Please Ask NKCandyGirl before you do this with one of Her Stories...HER STORIES ROCK!

**_STARFIRE_**

StarFire was feeding Silkie, the sweet mutant was in need of a late night snack and the Alien though very tired was happy to feed her beloved pet. Anything to help her forget about what today was. Sure she was sad at first but she realized that her Friend wouldnt ever wanted them to Grieve. She would show grieve if it was them, she had summed up but she could never think of enough happiness to fly all day so she walked during the afternoon. Silkie suddenly stopped taking his food and fled the room

"Silkie is something wrong my sweet Glorbiguys"Star called

The door shut before she could walk out it and Star looked at it quizzically, hoping their wasnt a short in the fuse box. The lights started to dim and Star began to wonder what was going on.

_"Star?"_

Starfire turned to see what was suppose to be Raven's happy emotion but ghostly grey with zombie bunny ghosts

"Friend?"

_"Why didn't you come help me? Why did you laugh? Why did you laugh despite me about to DIE"_

Star looked at her friend and remember how they were laughing before they knew she was still inside

"Friend we didnt know...we thought you teleported out"

_"I COULDNT! I WAS TIRED! WEAK AND TRAPPED UNDER A BEAM!"_

"I-I didn't know you were trapped Friend If I had-"

Star was interrupted by more zombie bunny ghosts coming around her

_"How are you and Robin doing? I know you were both going strong before I DIED!"She shouted_

Star remember, she and Raven had talked about their boyfriends. Raven said that she had to promise Raven that she would never let Robin get away, saying they were a great couple, and yet they broke up two months after she died

"We-we broke up..."Star said"He broke up with me...I-I tried Raven I did-I didnt want to break your promise but-"

The bunny circled closer and Raven held her hands behind her back

_"Its ok Star...boys are stupid...atleast you and Aqualad are happy together and Im happy, I've watched you find new love and Im happy for you but you broke a promise and it hurt but this isnt for that..."_

_"You never came!"_

Starfire couldnt go to her Funeral, it was too sad, too depressing and had begged to not go because she couldnt bear to go and not break down. She regretted it because she never made that final goodbye and wished she had gone.

"Friend Please Please forgive me-"

_"Star you will be forgiven...just do me a favor...tell Aqualad I said thankyou and sadly...I must have revenge"_

Star screamed as the Ghost Zombie Bunnies attacked her, bit her, and scratched her. They weren't trying to kill her but torture her. They swarmed her and the bites were a terrible red black blue color and swell like tennis balls

_"You have a Week to leave the Tower before I come back here..."Raven said turning"Oh here"_

Raven tossed StarFire Silkie, but Silkie wasnt breathing and was dead

_"I always hated that thing Star"_

Star was left to suffer her attack holding her dead Silkie. Raven had left smiling to herself and headed to Cyborg's Room


	3. Cyborg

Disclaimer:I was given Permission to Do this so Please Ask NKCandyGirl before you do this with one of Her Stories...HER STORIES ROCK!

_**Cyborg**_

Cyborg heard a loud engine noise and burst to life on the cold Garage Floor. Wait GarageFloor?

"How the heck did I get down here?"He asked himself

He got up and turn to see a ghostly Sad Raven dark grey her hand still at the ignition on Rob's bike

_"Cyborg"_

"Rae? You-"

_"You stopped working on the TCar"_

Cyborg turned to the old dusty TCar he worked on with was rusty and disgusting, no one could be proud of it. He stopped working on it when he built himself a connecting JetPack allowing him easy travel. It used little to no energy on his battery. He had created it three weeks after the funeral, what was a side project to occupy his mind became that. He realized then that the TCAR was rediculous, money for gas the worry about Villains trashing it, it was a nuisance

_"I thought working on the TCar was our special thing...why did you stop it"_

"Raven...I-I never-"

He was constricted by powerchords and held tightly in place

_"You never thought that it would hurt me that you stopped! How's Bee?"_

Cyborg stared at his dead friend. Him and Bee got into a fight and broke up Four Months ago, he still regrets it.

_"She misses you Cyborg...I know...Call her and apologize, tell her you miss her"Raven sighed"And though you will always be my big brother...revenge is in order"_

Cyborg had tears in his eyes

"Rae...your not gonna make me say that and then-"

Raven shook her head no shocked that he thought that and suddenly two shadowy ghost hands yanked his jetpack out. It hurt so much for Cyborg but he was so happy at the same time that it wasnt what he thought it was. He'll repair himself...Rae know he would

_"I never liked your JetPack Cy"She said receding away then said"You have a Week to get out of the Tower go to Bee's but if you dont I'll make you do what you think you were gonna do"_


	4. Robin

Disclaimer:I was given Permission to Do this so Please Ask NKCandyGirl before you do this with one of Her Stories...HER STORIES ROCK!

_**Robin**_

Robin wasn't asleep, he was still doing paper work and searching for Slade. The room was already dark so he didnt notice the new presence in the room

_"Hello Robin"_

He turned alarmed by the voice to see a ghostly seven year old Raven. Like the one he saved when her dad took over.

"Raven..."He breathed out

_"I heard you and Star broke up..."_

Robin nodded

_"Im sorry..."_

Robin stared at the girl before him

"Raven...Raven I-I missed you

_"Why didnt you do a headcount Robin? Why didnt you notice before I died? Why did you all cheer and FORGET ABOUT ME?"_

"Raven we thought you were out"Robin pleaded"We were so guilty!"

_"Why did you stop coming Robin?"_

Ever since the funeral Robin had taken the time each Sunday and Wednesday Night to go to the Cemetary and leave flowers to Raven. Sometimes he talked other times he just stood there. It stopped and he realized that she was waiting

"Im sorry Raven...I'll promise to visit again"

_"I know Robin...I-I honestly miss you coming but I must get my revenge on you, you were too late when you asked where I was. You were foolish to not notice and I must do this"_

Robin nodded

"It was Beastboy's Idea to get rid of your stuff...and Rae I promise just please-dont kill me"

_"Robin...I could never kill you you are my best friend...but you will relive the worst memories you have ever experience tonight for five hours.." She said and Robin started to hear circus music"And Robin...You have a week to get out of the Tower before I come back"_

Robin nodded as his vision was overrun of the worst night in his life and he started crying

"I PROMISE RAE I PROMISE"He cried out


	5. Terra

Disclaimer:I was given Permission to Do this so Please Ask NKCandyGirl before you do this with one of Her Stories...HER STORIES ROCK!

**_Terra_**

Terra was in her room reading when the lights suddenly went out. She looked around surprised

"Beastboy?"

Beastboy was always trying to surprise her so they could have fun. Of course the poor girl never thought he would do this tonight

"Beastboy"She called again when she was pinned to the wall

_"Hello Terra"_

Raven stood their as a ghost form of Anger. She held Terra pinned

"Raven...I thought you were dead!"Terra shouted

_"I am...But I came for Revenge on you and the others"_

Terra looked at Raven, she had four red eyes that seemed to burn through her. She never liked Raven, she hated her and was so happy a year ago, of course she faked being sad. She took Beastboy away from Raven and had a happy relationship with him. Suddenly a ghostly tentacle smacked her arm and she started bleeding

_"Beastboy saved you...he loved me and yet he took you"Raven seethed"And none of you knew I was still inside...you wanted me gone Terra I know you did. You knew when you came around but never said anything"_

"Face it Raven, he loves me...I dont know what he told you but he doesnt anymore"Terra said"If he did we would be in switched places"

_"You know Terra, I have a secret to tell you...a really good secret Terra"_

"What secret would you ever tell me?"Terra said in a spiteful tone

_"Im so sorry Terra but because of you I died...I could be in your place but Im not so If I can then you cant...You dont deserve it. You tried to kill us and he still loves you"Raven said hitting Terra again and making the girl scream_

"RAVEN STOP!"Terra shouted as more striked hit was weak, hurt and suddenly scared of the ghost before her.

_"He was going to propose Terra...but you're never gonna give him an answer"Raven laughed_

Terra screamed and cried as Raven made the last strike


	6. Beastboy

Disclaimer:I was given Permission to Do this so Please Ask NKCandyGirl before you do this with one of Her Stories...HER STORIES ROCK!

_**Beastboy**_

Beastboy was pacing his room nervous

"What if I make a fool of myself? How do I do this?"He muttered to himself and came across an old photo as he went to throw his pillow in frustration. It was an old photo of him and Raven. They were at the Pier and were on the ferris wheel. Beastboy had been shocked by the FireWorks and his popcorn bag flew in the air and landed on Raven's head. Popcorn and butter was all over her hair but she was smiling, Beastboy had an arm around her a soda in his hand connected to the arm around her as his other arm was outstretched and out of the photo so he could take the picture. Raven had gotten her silly revenge by dumping her water on him and his hair was soaking wet but they were smiling and laughing. It was the Date where he said he loved her. He picked up the photo and glared at it.

"I thought I got rid of this"

He got rid of everything he could that reminded him of Raven, her things in her room the photos he had of her...EVERYTHING all the things she got him and all the things he got her. He had Terra now, he didnt need her...he didnt remember what he saw in her. He took the photo and went to rip it up. He tore it in half then in fourths,then into more and more pieces and kicked them around

_"Hello Beastboy"_

He turned as the room got dark and saw Raven, instead of a ghostly grey she was a ghostly white and her eyes held unshed tears

"What are you doing here? You died!"

The picture began to form back together and she held it as it floated to her

_"I remember this day so well, I thought it was one of the best days of my life. You said you loved me Beastboy, and I thought you meant it. I believed you and I loved you"_

Beastboy glared at the girl before him before she started breaking everything in his room

"RAVEN!RAVEN STOPPED"

_"Why? You got rid of my things and you broke my heart BB...I cared about you I would have saved you but you saved Terra. I loved you...and you chose a girl who tried to kill you instead of a girl who would have a person kill her to keep you alive"_

Beastboy backed away as everything broke and broke. Monsters came out of the shadows and grabbed him

"Raven Raven STOP!"Beastboy shouted"I MOVED ON GET OVER IT"

_"And on to Terra? You broke my heart...You knew I couldnt save myself Beastboy why didnt you tell anyone? WHY?!_

_"I loved you and you betrayed me...Its time for revenge"_

The Monsters lunged for Beastboy clawing and biting him. They threw him around and hit him mercilessly

"I LOVE HER RAVEN NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT IM GONNA MARRY HER"Beastboy shouted knowing he would still win

_"You cant Beastboy...You cant Marry what isnt Alive"_

Beastboy's face fell and one of the monsters found the ring and smashed it into a fine powder. Raven smiled and began to leave

"YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE"Beastboy shouted"YOU CANT LEAVE ME TO NEAR DEATH

_"Why not...you left me to die?"Raven said_

_"You have a Week Beastboy...a Week to get out or Ill be back"_

Beastboy struggled to get up to be thrown back down again


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer:I was given Permission to Do this so Please Ask NKCandyGirl before you do this with one of Her Stories...HER STORIES ROCK!

**Alchemist15: I hate Terra TOO! She turned Evil and if she does ever come back...I know in Things Change she sortof did but if she came back with Memory and everything wanting to join them I would scream No! How Dare she BETRAY THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE**

Epilogue

Beastboy stood in the Tower exactly a week later. Everyone found Terra dead the next morning after Raven's visit and shared that they had to leave in a Week. Cyborg and Star went to Titans East Robin was in a secret hideout he had built in the week leading up to the leave and no one really knew where he had it and Beastboy...well he didnt have a plan.

StarFire had decided to keep her promise and realized what Raven meant when Aqualad proposed to her. She had whispered the thank you in his ear and though he felt it strange he didnt accuse her of going crazy and hugged her tightly. They were preparing the Wedding and StarFire had burried her precious Silkie in the base of her old home and wished he forgive her. Star and Aqualad were very happy together

Cyborg kept his promise and apologized to Bee. At first she was too shocked by what she heard and though she said he was forgiven she truly took him back when he got her flowers and chocolate. Cyborg spent the Week leading to the leave fixing the TCar and changed the license Place to say ZINTHOS which Bee and Star found very nice and memorable.

They walked in to find Terra dead and felt guilty about her death. They gave her a quick funeral with Silkie and said their goodbyes. Beastboy took it the hardest constantly crying and crying saying he loved her so much he was gonna propose. They all knew that Raven did this for a reason and though sad that their friend killed another friend they accepted it. She said she wanted Revenge and she got it. That was final and they accepted it.

Robin kept his promise visiting Raven's Grave each Sunday and Wednesday night. If he couldnt go she knew why and Robin always brought flowers. To his pleasure Raven's ghost came to see him either as a seven year old or at the age he last saw her. They talked and talked about things, memories, old villains, Robin's past or even the last Villain he just fought. Robin had a bitter sweet happiness talking to her, she was dead but their bond kept them together. He had his secret hideout saying that he had to keep her promise and kept in contact with the others. They all said that they support him and are there and he accepted it but really he wanted to make sure he never stopped coming for as long as he was alive.

And Beastboy...Beastboy was very bitter, he loved Terra and Raven killed her. Raven killed the girl he was gonna marry. When Terra came back he realized that Raven was his distraction and fell in love with Terra again. He hurt Raven but Cyborg Star and Robin would have hurt him if he broke her heart when she was alive. Sure he made a cruel decision but she did a cruel thing killing his love

"I HATE YOU RAVEN!I HATE YOU"He shouted in anger and saw something that survived the attack on his room. The picture of the night he said he loved her. What was real then is only a lie now.

He grabbed it and destroyed it

"I HATE YOU RAVEN!"He shouted again

When he left the tower Raven was watching heartbroken slightly but he could never love again because she would always follow and ruin everything. She'd never kill a poor innocent citizen he fell in love with but scare them enough to break his heart. Beastboy never found love again and hated Raven more and more but he also kept remembering that he loved her and it made the hate even worse. He didnt return to Titans East or Stay with Robin. He went on his own Solo...

Raven got her revenge, she was resting in Peace and knew that her friends were living good lives now and was waiting because she would wait for them to die...it may be for a long time but she'll wait and watch over them to make sure they were safe. She no longer hated them that much after getting her revenge because they knew how wrong they were and Terra was the sign of it. She enjoyed talking to Robin most of all because he told her about the others. Her Friends...But she never heard of Beastboy but she didnt care one day he would join her and Terra and go straight to Terra. They were never friends...not anymore


End file.
